minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Edit200.jpg II: No one is alone.
Previously: How in the Earth, could be a fricking lab inside of a videogame that has no technology? I was waiting for his final hit, because 200.jpg had the sword raised and ready for my blood... Suddenly, i told myself that i was not ready to die. I pushed him from me, and i fought with him. Let's see if he dies one way or another. I get up and i punch him in the face. Suddenly, one glitch comes out from him. It started his dead. More glitches comes out as he gets up... Chapter 4 of 4: That's a light? I pull out my sword and i start to attack him a lots of times. More glitches comes out of him. I laugh a little bit. Then, i tell Zack to finish him, but he refuses, because he has been injured. I then attack him again a lots of times. He falls with more bugs. Chat [200.jpg] N-no! T-this c-can be! Y-you must DI3! P3R1SH! Y0UR W0RLD MU5T B3 M1N3! 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100001 (Your world must be mine!) 200.jpg was slain by NoRefunds222 Finally. I thought this will never end! But we finished him! I went to my house and eat, because my hunger bar was almost empty! In my house i eated cooked chicken. After that, i went to the mine and just start mining some ores. In the mine, obviously, i started to mine. I collected some iron, coal, redstone... Then i dig more deep to get more minerals so i can get more XP. But, i thought i ended up 200.jpg. My friend was with me trying to help. I told him to look out the place, just in case. He then, warned me about a figure. I decided to investigate. I found a red and white figure. What the hell? I thought that 200.jpg was dead! Anyways, i tried to get closer to the figure. When i got very close to that thing, it just dissapeared! Shit! I did not care after 5 minutes. I kept with my work, collecting ores. But, suddenly, i saw a flat place near our location. I decided to find out what was that flat place. I was just thinking it was just an error or something... Nevermind, i just finished of collecting mines, so i went home with Zack. That figure appeared in front of us. We tried to attack the figure, but it was impossible. The figure then, dissapeared. We were just like: What? Anyways, we continued our path to our house, but suddenly i lost hearts without no reason! But it stopped. I went to my house with my friend, when i went inside, the figure appeared in front of us. : EDIT, NOREFUNDS222, EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT A-ah! Help! I am losing a lots of hearts! No! I don't know what i should d- aKaVinary31 was slain by Edit200.jpg NO! I have to B3 AN 3RR0R T0 H1M. ''NO! KILL HIM! I punch him a lots of times in his body. He lost 1 heart, but he punched me and i almost died. I then push him away from me and i pull out my sword. Once again, he punches me. This time not strong as the first time. Very weird! He was starting to lose hearts! I went out of my house, trying to run and hide from him, but he punched me as strong as the first time. ''B3 H1M. P3r1Sh. P3r15h. K1ll H1M. D1E. D1E! The game crashed... A Crash Reporter appeared saying: 200 200 200. I went to the files to see skins, and only appeared: Edit200.jpg which was pretty weird. After that incident, i've never played Minecraft, but i found a new in the television: News Reporter: A boy from 20 years-old has been found dead, after some kind of heart attack finished with his life. '''After that, i started to cry all week. Every week, i hear my door doing a knock-knock, and i try to not open. But i think this is going- ¡NO! ''1 MU5T R3ACH!'' ''Edit200.jpg EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT''''' Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Death